


Rainbows and Stuff

by absolutpiphi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutpiphi/pseuds/absolutpiphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susa finds it surprisingly hard to be separating from his friend and teammate. Imayoshi has his own ways to console him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbows and Stuff

Susa is in the middle of drawing his tenth scrabble on his textbook and heaving the hundredth sigh since he's started studying when Imayoshi has enough of it.

"What's up?"

Imayoshi glances at the boy sitting across from him when he doesn't get a reply. Susa is only focused on his drawing; his features are supporting a small crease of his brows.

"Oi, Susa?"

Brunette continues to shape bizarre animals on his history question. Everything else seems to be shunned from his perception.

Imayoshi pulls the textbook toward himself while the pencil is still dancing on it. It leaves a long, awry line behind across the whole page.

Susa's hand freezes and he blinks in mild surprise then he comprehends Imayoshi has been seeking attention. He sighs again and looks at his friend.

"What's up?" Susa asks without knowing this is the question Imayoshi wants an answer from him.

Instead of pointing it out, bespectacled boy tilts his head slightly.

"Nothing much," He opts to give an answer. "I am just trying to focus on this math problem but your drawing is distracting." Imayoshi casts an eye over the sketches. "And you're getting good at it, too – is that a tanuki?" He leans back on his chair. "So. Did you finally decide to apply for art?"

"No," Susa pulls back his textbook and immediately tries to concentrate on the long passage of the question he's been trying to understand for over 20 minutes. He can't read the question though, because of his doodles; they are covering up almost everywhere. "It's a skunk." He murmurs.

He hears Imayoshi's light chuckle. His eyes flicker on his ex-captain momentarily. Imayoshi has already turned back to his math problems with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"I suggest you don't apply for art then. And you told me _I_ sucked."

"I'll cross it out. I'm still better than you though." Susa speaks somewhat absently. Since his mind has an excuse to drift off again due to the doodles blocking the question, brunette is nearly lost in his thoughts already.

Susa knows Imayoshi is aiming for Hokkaido University and spectacled genius will get in. Susa also knows for a fact that he, himself, can't. He is not bright enough for any of the National Universities. He is not stupid either but Susa knows himself, he doesn't have ambitions. He doesn't have a dream job to pursue – never had it. Getting into an acceptable school then having an average job with enough salary to get by and possibly play basketball whenever he can are enough for him.

He's never wanted anything more than that. As long as he has the basketball, he agrees with those terms. He is aware of his limitations – what he can and cannot do. And he is content with himself.

So Susa doesn't get out of his way to aim for any of the prestigious National Universities and he isn't competitive about the examinations he's preparing to. He knows he will do good enough to get in somewhere okay.

He can surely be accepted by one of the local universities in any of the cities of Hokkaido.

But then there is the conversation he had with his parents few days back.

They explained to him they are not able to provide sending him to a private college from now on. His parents, in fact, prefer him go to a public university in Tokyo, close to home. Therefore, Susa can attend to his lectures and help out his father with work at the same time or find a job and provide extra income. Moreover, it will cut Susa's extra living expenses since he'll continue to live with his parents.

His family will be in a financially tight situation for the unforeseeable future what with his little brother is starting to elementary school in spring and the family business is slowing down noticeably for the past couple of years.

Susa's parents also told him they don't want to force him into anything but wish for him to be understanding of their family's situation.

He didn't see anything conflicting with his initial plans. His parents' suggestion was sound and Susa did (still does) understand them. He agreed to stay at home. He could always move out to his own place when the situation got better.

Then it dawned on Susa how far apart Sapporo and Tokyo are.

He's been looking for an opening since then. A way out for him to satisfy his parents and be in Hokkaido at the same time.

There is none so far.

Maybe it would be alright if he had the actual potential of entering Hokkaido University. Then it would be too good to turn down the opportunity for his parents.

But Susa doesn't like to lie to himself nor daydream.

So he's dedicated his precious studying time to drawing doodles on his textbooks. Each one has a different concept. Math has the whirlpools, hurricanes and other natural disasters while Chemistry has food variations and Physics has the detailed illustrations of the hanging of his physics teacher from gallows. As detailed as it can be, anyway. Susa is still working on his skills. It hasn't developed much yet, though, if the skunk is looking like a tanuki.

To prevent himself from opening the last page of his history textbook and scan the Japan's map once again, Susa fully concentrates on his illustration of a flying monkey.

"Ooh, that's actually pretty good. It's a bee, right?"

Susa jumps on his seat when he suddenly feels Imayoshi leaning over him from behind. His irritation follows closely at the irrelevant assumption.

"It's not." He can't fully turn around to look at the spectacled boy; he has to make an awkward arch of his neck. "Aren't there other math problems to solve?" Since Susa guesses Imayoshi has already got over the previous one.

"There always are. But your art is too fascinating." Imayoshi leans further and points one of the animals. "What's this?"

"It's a shark – ah, no." Susa looks carefully at the scrabble. "It's a mole. I think."

Imayoshi's smirk widens.

"Let me guess, this one is a reindeer, right?"

Brunette gives a look that says he thinks Imayoshi is doing it intentionally. To his surprise though, Imayoshi really thinks of it as a reindeer.

" _That_ is a tanuki."

Imayoshi pauses and then laughs openly. Despite his long-suffering mood, Susa finds himself smiling along with him. Imayoshi is still too close for comfort though.

They must be getting noisy without noticing because library attendant appears right beside them with a stoic face. A rather forceful "Shh!" makes them shut up quickly.

They return to their studies. This time, Susa forces himself to focus on this quest some ancient guys had, and understand why the question is asking about it. After approximately an hour later, he is finally and utterly concentrated. After all, he still does need to study and even though he can't help it, it doesn't mean he enjoys dwelling on useless thoughts.

Through his studying, he realizes he doesn't have enough knowledge for some of the questions. He proceeds to search for the relevant book in bookcases. Their study table is situated beside the history section since Susa was the one who arrived first to the library. He walks to the closest bookcase; he remembers he's seen the book at that row or maybe the one behind it. He used it before for his history homework.

He sees a small girl who is trying to carry too many heavy books for her weak arms. It seems she is organizing the bookcase as she is replacing some of the books to the shelves and her feet are trapped in what appears to be a castle of encyclopedias.

She can't reach to one of the high upper shelves; her balance dangerously shifts backwards. She trips on the book fortress and begins to fall in slow motion.

She knows what will come next as she closes her eyes and expects the painful sit on her butt. Instead though, her back collides with something solid and her fall stops in the middle. She finds herself in an awkward half-sit on air.

Big hands are placed on her shoulders to support her and prevent an embarrassing slide on (as she now guesses) the chest behind her back.

"Are you okay?" The chest vibrates.

When she hears the question she squeaks, straightens herself, turns around, bows and shouts an apology. She gives herself the props since she does these series of actions in 3 seconds.

"It's fine." Susa takes some of the books from the floor. "So where these go?"

The girl finally looks up at the boy helping her and squeaks again. She blushes heavily when she sees who saved her.

Susa gives her a funny look before placing the books which need to be on the upper shelves as the girl starts to instruct him. She takes care of the lower ones.

"Ah, I was actually looking for this one." Susa shows her a triumphant smile and reserves the book he needs. Girl strangely flushes again. He has to wonder if she has a fever or something. Though he can't find a reason for the squeaking.

Finally, strange girl clasps the remaining books that belong to different sections.

"Need me to carry them?" Susa eyes the thick books in her embrace. He has a right for not trusting her with those.

"No, it's okay. Thank you very much, Susa-san." She bows and smiles gratefully before leaving his side.

Susa shrugs and returns to his seat. He immediately begins to inspect the part for the questions.

Meanwhile, Imayoshi heaves a sigh pointedly.

"I wish I had a handsome shoujo prince who would carry my things for me and reach on top of my fridge." He absently glances to the side as if he is dreaming.

Susa doesn't even look up.

"I was just giving her a helping hand." Wait, did Imayoshi call him handsome just now? He doesn't get to find out what he feels about it due to bespectacled boy's next words.

"She was blushing quite a lot, you know. And she was cute."

This time, Susa does look up.

"What, really?" He gazes at the way she's disappeared. He tries to recall her features. Curse him for not paying attention to her face. Then again, Imayoshi might be pulling his leg. Now he'll never know. "She did know my name without me telling her…"

"Isn't it great then? She is a fan."

Imayoshi's disturbing smirk is something Susa is used to but even stranger glint in spectacled boy's eyes makes him uncomfortable. Though the idea of having a fan kind of shadows his irritation.

"Too bad you're graduating soon," Imayoshi continues. "You two could have a sappy romance." He sighs again. "Now you are just like two lovers who can never be together. What was that – Romeo and Juliet?"

Susa is annoyed by his friend's exaggeration and the mirth in his eyes.

"I can look around and find her." He gives a pointed look to the ex-captain.

"Yes you can. But it doesn't matter since you will be still graduating." Imayoshi counters easily.

"Not that big of a deal since I'll be staying in Tokyo no matter what." Susa is sort of excited by the idea he might win the argument with Imayoshi for the first time.

Though the mood changes abruptly when Imayoshi gives him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

Susa didn't plan to tell any of his problems to anyone including Imayoshi – no, especially Imayoshi. He can't believe himself he let it slip for a childish quarrel. He sighs and vaguely summarizes.

"I have to stay in Tokyo to help out my parents." He thinks he actually pretty much covered everything up except his improbable realization he doesn't want to depart with Imayoshi. Which is the heaviest distress for him at the moment.

Moreover, he doesn't even know why he is distressed by it. So what if they cannot see each other frequently, hang out and play basketball together? He is sure he won't miss Imayoshi's mind-fucking games that he refers as his fun. But… No. Even though he is agreeing with these reasons, he still really doesn't want to.

Susa shakes his head not to have that mood again; he is sick of acting like a depressed pubescent. He looks at Imayoshi for distraction and is surprised by the frown other boy wears.

Imayoshi suddenly stretches and checks the time. "Oh, it's 4:30 already. We should wrap it up. We have a party to attend at 5." His usual smirk comes back.

Susa briefly wonders why his friend doesn't make a comment on his declaration. He knows Imayoshi most likely doesn't give 2 cents about it but he always has something snarky to say even to the most trivial things. But Susa decides to let it go. He is not lunatic. It's better not to extort a response from Imayoshi.

"This party is supposed to be a surprise party, right?" He goes along with the direction of their conversation.

"Yes. And Momoi did a really good a job for hiding it." Is it proud written on Imayoshi's face?

"It's impressive coming from you but… Isn't surprise party for _us_?" Susa asks somewhat uncertainly.

"I didn't say she was successful." Of course, it is impossible to hide something from Imayoshi not to mention surprise him. Susa feels a sweat drop rolling down on the side of his face as they begin to gather their stuff and head to the gym where the party will be held.

**.x.**

"Aomine-kun, you've finally showed up!" Momoi scolds her childhood friend who looks too lazy to even take a step.

"Bastard where the hell have you been?!" Wakamatsu blocks Aomine's path and yells at his face.

Aomine shoves the senior blond away and walks towards the table placed in the middle of basketball court.

"I slept in." He murmurs. Wakamatsu loses his very short temper.

"It's almost 5 pm! How the fuck could you sleep in?!"

Aomine doesn't answer; he doesn't even bother to say shut up to the loud new captain. He eyes the food on the table. There are numerous varied foods and they smell delicious. He reaches for tempura but Momoi is quick to slap his hand away.

"You have to wait until party starts, Aomine-kun. And seeing you didn't have any hand in preparing anything, there is no reason for you to have a taste in any of these right now. We are lucky Wakamatsu-san was available. He was a great help." Momoi finishes her scolding with a small smile for the blond who strangely has pink tinted on his cheeks.

"Shut up, Satsuki. You talk a lot." Aomine pulls a chair and sits but looks like he tries to lay on it. He continues to eye the food.

Momoi sighs in frustration but she can't say anything else because the boy who is tasked with watching out for 3rd years warns her about the approach of Imayoshi, Susa and other seniors. They didn't know about the party but Momoi told them beforehand that coach wanted to speak with the whole team for the last time.

Now it's an opportunity for Momoi to see the shock on Imayoshi-san's face. She forces herself not to giggle.

She quickly instructs everyone to be quiet and gather at front of the table so the food will be out of sight. When the last years come in, they will all yell 'Surprise!' and pop that party stuff to make noise. Aomine points out that it is not anyone's birthday and should they really be celebrating but Momoi dismisses the reasons; yelling is obviously for the shocking effect.

Everyone does as she instructs and when the seniors enter, the shout almost shakes the whole school. It has desired effect on most of the seniors except Imayoshi who only smirks in amusement and Susa who tries to look surprised but can't really pull it off. He doesn't give his heart into his act anyway.

Momoi pouts. She should have known better than attempting to catch off guard the man who seems to be reading people's minds. Then coach comes too and he looks rather baffled. Momoi apprehends she actually didn't tell him about the party. She decides to be content with his reaction; it's satisfactory seeing the astounded expression on handsome Coach Harasawa's otherwise nonchalant face.

Everyone begins to settle around the long table which is actually combination of 3 square tables. Harasawa sits at the head and Momoi perches herself at the corner of his left. Wakamatsu is ready to fight for the seat next to her but he doesn't need to. Aomine sits across from them as Sakurai, Susa and Imayoshi seize the seats next to Wakamatsu respectively. After first strings, rest of the 3rd years and juniors situate themselves at the empty places.

Friendly chatters fill the gymnasium as Aomine assaults the food. That is his only reason to be there after all.

"These are really good." He speaks with his mouth full. "You exceeded yourself this time, Ryou."

"I-I didn't cook. I'm sorry!"

Aomine is slightly puzzled but he is still appreciating the taste. "Then who did?"

"Kagamin cooked for us, Dai-chan!" Momoi informs him as she drops the formal addressing since she has a chance to annoy her childhood friend now.

Wakamatsu grunts at the familiar way of referring two men. He wonders when he will get to have his own nickname.

"Bakagami did, huh. Who would've known he had it in him?" Aomine expresses his surprise but he actually doesn't care all that much about who did and can cook as long as the taste is delicious.

"And he did it in exchange for you to play basketball with him whenever Kagamin wants for a month! Isn't he great?" Momoi smiles sweetly at Daiki; revenge is taken. Since she knew he was going to ditch them about helping, she offered the circumstances of the agreement by taking the initiative without getting Aomine's consent first.

The expression on Dai-chan's face is sweeter than strawberry cake for her. She knows he's been actually itching to play against Seirin's Ace once more for some time now but since his pride is bigger than his head, he didn't act on it. So now, Dai-chan will also owe her a debt. Two birds with one stone. Imayoshi-san is a good mentor.

Bespectacled boy is about to snidely comment but Susa strangely speaks before him.

"Aomine… I didn't know you cared so much. Thanks." Brunette looks touched. Imayoshi grins as he thinks he's rubbed off on Susa a bit.

Momoi can't help but irritatingly realize Susa-san is pulling this act off better than the 'surprised' one.

Wakamatsu laughs boisterously. Sakurai isn't sure how to react.

"What?! I didn't agree to that! Why would I do it?" Aomine is close to shrieking. "And how could I go whenever he calls? I have my own stuff to do!"

"Dai-chan, I said you will do it so you _have to_ do it. It is a promise. You shouldn't break a promise so easily." She is smiling but… it's freaking Aomine out even though he doesn't show it. Moreover, she knows where his weak points lay. "Also, you don't have anything of importance to do. The only thing you ever do is lazing around."

Aomine gets ready to retort but at that moment Kagami comes in carrying a giant tray full of food. Everything stays still for a dumbfounded moment. Then Aomine shouts in anger and awe.

"Why the hell are you bringing more food for? Are you trying to feed a whale or some shit?"

Kagami's temper flares with Aomine's greeting.

"There are a lot of you guys. And be more appreciative of the food you are gonna eat Ahomine!"

They growl at each other as if they are primitive wild animals.

"Kagamin is right, Dai-chan. He went to great lengths to help us out."

Aomine whips his head around to retort at Momoi.

"Not like he did it out of good will. He's gonna be paid, isn't he?"

Imayoshi finally finds an opening.

"So you're accepting it? Aomine – you really do care."

"I didn't-" Ganguro starts protesting but his coach interrupts.

"That's enough of that. Thank you, Kagami-kun, for your trouble. You are a good cook."

"I-It's no trouble. T-thanks." Everyone has to do a double take as they wonder where the confident, fierce guy they've known went and when this blushing, stuttering boy took his place.

As an opportunist Imayoshi doesn't waste the chance to mess with Seirin's Ace after he gets over his initial stunned state. He cruelly teases the poor tiger to the point where redhead's body language begs for a change of subject.

Aomine just stares; he is not sure if he comprehends right what is going on then he laughs his ass off at Kagami. It riles redhead up immediately. They begin an insult war and end up with fighting against each other in a match.

"Early payment, huh?" comments Imayoshi but Aomine and Kagami don't hear him. They are frantically running around people since the table is in the middle of the court and idiotic duo is using full court for their game. It is disturbing to say the least so Imayoshi calls out to them. "Oi, stop flirting. We are trying to eat."

This time they do hear him and they stumble over one another. They fall down hard. All they can do now is to groan in pain but no one comes to their help.

Coach Harasawa completely ignores the commotion as he sets his eyes on his graduating players. He begins to ask them what their aims are one by one before he finally asks it to Imayoshi.

"Psychology. I heard Hokkaido University's psychology research department is pretty impressive."

He only gets silence and stares as response. Then Harasawa asks again. "You want to study psychology?"

"Yeah."

"Why – so you can push people to commit suicide more easily?" murmurs Wakamatsu without thinking. Some of the teammates try to conceal their snigger and horror, coach raises his eyebrows at the blond and Sakurai pales.

Cold shivers run down Wakamatsu's spine and he notices Imayoshi is staring at him with _that_ smirk on his face as Susa is shaking with silent laughter beside him. Wakamatsu slightly bends toward Sakurai and whispers. "Did I say that aloud?"

"Y-yes. I-I'm s-s-sorry." Sakurai's voice quivers as he whispers back.

"Eeeehhh?!" The blond screeches deafeningly then petrifies on his seat as if he is only a very realistic sculpture of Wakamatsu.

Momoi wonders if this is his outmost survival defense system in the face of a lethal opponent.

Susa thinks that if Wakamatsu's method works, he should use that too because he almost openly laughed at Imayoshi. His torture must be near as well.

Coach once again ignores the commotion and directs his question to Susa as if nothing has happened.

"Economy." answers Susa plainly but the saddened curve of his lips momentarily forming a smile doesn't go unnoticed to Imayoshi.

Brunette turns his eyes toward the poster attached to each side of the stage, and blankly stares at the word written 'FAREWELL'.

Susa absently brings his cup to his mouth and sips his drink. He doesn't lower his hand as he continues to look intently at the writing. He is not ready to say goodbye. He wishes his friendship with Imayoshi lasts.

He takes another sip and feels a hand resting on his inner thigh. Juice goes down the wrong pipe.

"Are you okay, Susa?" Imayoshi asks as his coach and teammates give him worried looks.

He is feeling slight pressure at his crotch now; his coughs become severe.

"Susa?" Brunette glances at Imayoshi. He exactly knows what that smirk means.

Susa gives up; there won't be a day when he understands ways of Imayoshi's sick mind. What kind of a joke is this?!

Others are still looking at him. He shows a reassuring smile that says he is fine then grabs the convict hand from its wrist.

"What the hell are you doing, Imayoshi?!" He whispers fiercely.

"You looked like you weren't enjoying yourself."

Susa squeezes the wrist enough to hurt. At the same time, Imayoshi holds his balls – promising blinding pain instead of pleasure. Susa puts up a one-sided glaring match with the bespectacled teen but other's smirk only widens.

Susa instantly gets he can't win since he thinks Imayoshi will actually snap his balls off. He reluctantly lets go of the wrist. Imayoshi quietly chuckles.

When Imayoshi starts rubbing, Susa knows he absolutely cannot just sit still at there. He abruptly stands up and attracts everyone's attention. Even Kagami and Aomine halt their sequel of the insult war.

"I… I think I forgot something in my locker." He walks with quick steps in an effort of not to run toward the changing rooms. He practically slams the door behind him as he realizes he is panting and looks down at himself.

"Shit." Susa refuses to relieve himself; he can hear others' chatter from behind the door.

He sits but it doesn't help him much. He stands up and waits for it to go away on its own. Though he knows it is going to take a while since he can still feel and imagine Imayoshi's hand on his-

"Fucking Imayoshi."

"You are moving so fast, Susa, at least take me to a date first."

Susa whips his head around and sees Imayoshi closing the door behind him softly.

"What the hell?"

"Be quiet. They didn't realize I'm gone yet."

"What the hell are you doing Imayoshi?" This time Susa harshly whispers.

"I told you, you seemed bored." Imayoshi begins to draw nearer to Susa and he drops his smirk. Susa forces himself not to take a step back.

Imayoshi pushes him to the lockers as the metal doors clatter. Bespectacled teen gropes him firmly.

"Stop that. It's not funny." Susa tries to look intimidating.

"I'm not trying to be." Imayoshi isn't affected in the slightest as Susa's pants' button pops and the zipper goes down.

"I- mngh…!" Brunette opens his mouth to rebuff but Imayoshi strokes him roughly.

"I said," Susa forces his senses to come back and pushes the other teen away. "- **stop**."

"Why – do you prefer _her_ to do this to you?" Imayoshi tightens his hold on his cock painfully.

"Ow, shit. What are you talking about?" Susa glares at him in confusion, pain and pleasure.

"The girl from library…" Susa continues to look confused. Imayoshi stops talking and begins to chuckle as he understands Susa doesn't even remember her anymore.

He sees Susa is about to say something again. "It will be fine," He doesn't give taller teen a chance to even think as he begins rubbing the growing member in his hand.

Susa surprises himself when he actually does stop fighting and lets Imayoshi do whatever he wants. He isn't sure what affects him the most; Imayoshi pleasuring him or Imayoshi reassuring him. He realizes he needed to hear those words, especially from Imayoshi. He's been in need of a compensation and confirmation against the problems that have been disturbing his inner peace.

The thought of he still probably shouldn't let this happen crosses his mind but it disappears quickly when Imayoshi bites and sucks his neck, right on his pulse, mercilessly.

Concealing his voice somehow is the last coherent thing in his mind before pleasure dominates his logic and senses.

**.x.**

"Wait, wait." Aomine doesn't listen to Kagami and continues his shouting of frivolous nicknames. "Shut your mouth for a sec, Ahomine! What's this noise?"

Unexpectedly, Aomine quietens down and he hears the strange noise, either.

Kagami's question attracts attention since his voice is still echoing around the gym. Others listen, too.

"It kinda sounds weird." Wakamatsu, who is out of his defense cocoon by now, comments in somewhat of a normal tone.

"I think it is coming from there." Momoi points the direction of changing room.

Sudden realization dawns on Coach Harasawa whose eyes are nearly about to pop out of their sockets, Aomine who creepily smirks then looks he's about to barf, and the third years who begin to choke on their food one by one. Rest of them is confused.

"Dai-chan, do you know what this sound is?" Momoi notices the understanding is shining on Aomine's features; too bad she can't decipher the freaky smile mixed with disgust.

Aomine's contrasting face gives Kagami the urge to scoot away from him.

"I know what exactly it is."

**.x.  
**

Imayoshi is the first one who steps in back to the gym while wearing his usual smirk with the hint of a triumph. Susa follows him as he looks slightly out of breath.

They feel and check every pair of eyes is glued on them. Imayoshi stops and inspects the expressions for a moment then he looks at Susa, highly amused.

"I think they heard you, _Yoshinori-kun._ " He purrs the name.

Susa freezes in shock as he glances at everyone's mildly terrified faces. He bites back an agonized groan. He watches Imayoshi's smirk widening and wants to erase it from his face, so Susa pulls bespectacled teen from the front of his shirt and seals their lips in a severing kiss.

He forces his tongue in and tastes himself in Imayoshi's mouth. A reluctant moan escapes from Imayoshi's throat and Susa breaks the kiss.

"It appears they did, Shouichi."

Imayoshi's eyes widen for a short fraction of time and it is enough for Susa. He's managed to wipe that smirk away, even if it was only for a second and after the initial shock it comes back at full force, and actually surprise Imayoshi for the first freaking time.

A grunt erupts and the duo looks back at the others. They see Aomine is trying to carve his eyes out, Sakurai's brain is getting cooked in his overheated skull, Wakamatsu is imitating his realistic sculpture version again, coach's mouth is opening and closing like a fish's, and Kagami stops chewing as he is staring at the duo with dull eyes.

Momoi, though, is just looking at them in surprise. Compare to the others, she seems the least horrified one as the question in everyone's mind comes from her.

"Are you two together?"

Susa waits Imayoshi to laugh manically and act as if it's been his plan to traumatize his whole team as a parting gift all along. Really, considering his sadistic tendencies, it is very well an option.

Yet, Imayoshi drops his smirk and shrugs listlessly.

"Seems so."

Touou players and Kagami turn their unbelieving eyes to Susa. They expect an affirmation but hope for a denial.

Susa doesn't respond to their questioning gaze as he stares at Imayoshi in taken aback silence. Then he drowns in the feeling of remission of his soul and body; corners of his lips quirk upwards in a sincere smile. He allows himself to enjoy the thought that everything is going to be alright. And he kisses Imayoshi again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, I'm new to AO3. So I'm just testing stuff for now by publishing an oldish story of mine from another website. (Didn't exactly re-check for grammar mistakes, sorry if you see any.)  
> Thanks.


End file.
